One moon left
by Fur Shaded In Silver Light
Summary: Shrewpaw's life is cut short and he has a moon to have the adventure he had always wanted. That is, if he can see it for that. And meanwhile, his soul is experiencing another journey. One of loss, love, and pain. The spirits did not choose right.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A lithe ginger pelt slipped past tabby fur, padding into the home they had left behind that one night. Both cats curled up at the foot of a twisted tree and the she cat's plumy tail intertwined with brambleclaw's own tail. They were home, and safe.

As the moonlight shone upon the thick holly leaves, out of them came a two apprentices, rattling through the camp like badgers. "how's a snack?" Spiderpaw groggily suggested, tripping over his long legs as Shrewpaw giggled in the sidelines.

Spiderpaw rolled around to face alderpaw, eyes wide. Shrewpaw figured he was going to make "that joke" again and sighed flicking a pawful of leaves at the dark tom. As the dry oak leaves fell to the ground and fell just past a pair of glowing green eyes. Shrewpaw jumped back, almost stumbling his fur Bristled so that he looked like a hedgehog, and even in this dark moment, Spiderpaw stifled a laugh. Brambleclaw and squirrelflight padded out, eyes glowing with warmth. Shrewpaw could see the tiniest bit of worry in their eyes. And he was right.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had brought urgent news. The clan must leave.


	2. The shadow

Ground thudded beneath Shrewpaw's paws, water splashed onto his fluffed up fur. Was he entering a marsh? There was no time to be sure. Spiderpaw raced behind him. Every painful breath seemed it would be the last. All either brother could see was branches blocking their vision and leaves scraping across battered pelts up ahead.

The hurried moss nests did nothing to aid thunderclan. Or the other clans. Shrewpaw looked around at Spiderpaw as his brother curled his lip at Shadowclan, resting nearby.

No prey. No water. Nothing. It still seemed he was running. To find his new home. To catch a meal. To get away from this journey. The ground seemed to throb under his head and his whiskers shook. Running away from those monsters… Was the worst thing Shrewpaw ever or ever will do. At least that's what he thought.

Fur hit moss and Shrewpaw was asleep. Spiderpaw too. Quietly, and cautiously a shadow slipped away, and out of the den. It saw many things, this shadow. Mountains. Twolegs. Death. And stars. Beautiful, glorious stars. Today it would meet them. That was for sure. But there were still thing to be learned and adventures to be had, they said The shadow slunk back to the den, warming the cold body where it resided. Another day. There was still a moon left. One moon left to be without the others.


	3. Why don't you just

"Well, why don't you just try talking to one!" Shrewpaw said, loudly as the crashing steps of the herd of cats behind them.

"Well, what if they try to murder me!"

"they. aren't. going. to. hurt. you." Shrewpaw tried to keep his head. Brothers. Even though I Don't like Shadowclan, that doesn't mean I should avoid them like the plague. Riverclan seems nice though, a bit odd, but nice. Not exactly sure about windclan. They always just seemed kinda… Needy.

"How do you know." Spiderpaw continued calmly, thinking he had won now.

"because I'm going to do it." Spiderpaw's eyes widened for a moment and his fur spiked as he moved ahead, to the front of the traveling group.

What did I just agree too…

A chattering group of apprentices shared a small vole. They smell of fish. I would talk to them, but Spiderpaw seems to want it to be a Shadowclan apprentice.

Shrewpaw sighed, his tail stirring up dust on the stony ground.

I never realized that the peaks above the moonstone were this big… I never thought we would have to leave the moonpool. I was always so excited to go go there when I became a warrior. Now, we just camped in it for the night. You'd think I'd be happier to see it. Will Starclan follow us and find a new moonstone… or something…

Something in Shrewpaw remembered the touch of cold clear water, bubbling with starlight sliding into paw steps set moons before.

"Hi!"

Spiderpaw rushed up to Shrewpaw.

"Wha-"

" I saw you looking at that Shadowclan apprentice… Still gonna do it…" Spiderpaw raised his eyebrows.

"uh…"

"Awesome!, I can't wait to watch!" Spiderpaw mewed with a devilish look in his eyes.

As Spiderpaw strode away, Shrewpaw weighed the pros and cons.

With a deep breath he stepped ahead and began.

"hi…"

"hmm?" replied a gray Shadowclan apprentice.

"hi?" Shrewpaw repeated

"Oh, hi!"

"Wait, you're from thunderclan, aren't you?" The Shadowclan tom Continued with a frown.

" Lakepaw, get over here!"

"Coming!"

A gray and white mottled cat padded forward

Shrewpaw, by the way, was very uncomfortable at this point.

A cat could be heard snickering in the background

"Hey!"

"..."

Shrewpaw ran out of the scene as quickly as he could, but his escape was in vain as he toppled into a bubbling stream.

Shrewpaw hit the cold water with great force, pushing up and shivering from the icy, sharp water.

"Hi!"

Not again…


End file.
